GLEE: A HarKlaine Story
by HeliaIsAwesome
Summary: This is Glee if Harmony was involved Kurt/OC/Blaine (Triad relationship) Lauren/Puck Finn/Rachel Britney/Santana Mike/Tina
1. Character Info

**I don't own the Fox show glee (sadly) and I only own my OC, Harmony Sweetheart**

Character Information:

Name:Harmony Sophia Sweetheart

Age: 15 (season 1)

Hair color: Black W/ purple streaks

Eye color: Hazel

Skin tone: Dark (African American)

From: Chicago, IL

Boyfriends: Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson(season 2)

Friends:Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Lauren Zizes,Santana Lopez

Best Friends: Tina Cohan-Chang, Mercedes Jones

Family: Cherish Sweetheart(Mother), Greg Sweetheart(deseased Father), CoCo(her dog)

Audition song:Scars by Allison Iraheta

Facts about Harmony: - has never been in love until she met Kurt

-doesn't believe in god in the first two seasons, but slowly develops faith

-Southern accent and deep voice

**A.N- Think of Allison Iraheta as her singing voice, sorry that it's so short this is only my second story.**


	2. The beginning

**Sorry if this is short,i'm still trying to get the hang of posting stories, I don't own anything but my OC, Harmony(sadly). there is going to be diragitory(?) name calling to people with dislexia.**

Harmony "Harm" Sweetheart was wearing: a long sleeved black v-neck top, black ripped skinny jeans, black and grey high-heeled combat boots and her hair was in rlbow length pigtails. Harmony was driving to her school,William McKinley high in her black Ford Focus, when she got there a teacher with brown curly hair was walking by some jocks who were going to throw her boyfriend, Kurt Hummel into a dumpster.

"Find new friends" the teacher said, and he walked into the school, Harmony walked up to the jocks and Kurt. "What do you neanderthals think your doing?" Harmony asked, angrily. "Its none of your business, stupid" a jock with a mohalk replied.

"Unhand my boyfriend before you get my boot where the sun don't shine" Harmony drawled angrily. "What are you, a retard gonna do?" a browned skinned jock replied cockily. "She might not do anything, but we are" a latina said as she and a blonde cheerio stood next to Harmony and the jocks put Kurt down and they left.

"Thank you for saving me sweetie" Kurt said and wrapped his arms around Harmony, at this point the latina and blonde cheerios had left. Kurt put his head down to Harmonys height and gently kissed her. The couple then went inside the school to go to Kurt's locker that had Harmony's stuff in it also. While the couple was getting their stuff out of Kurt's locker,David Karofsky shoved Harmony into a locker opposite of Kurt and she fell on the floor in pain.

"Retard" Karofsky sneered and he walked away with his friends trailing beside him, Kurt walked to Harmony and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked in a soft and loving voice. When Harmony got up she wrapped her arms around Kurt's shoulders tightly and he wrapped her arms around her waist, Harmony burried her head into his shoulder and nodded her head in response to Kurts earlier question. The couple finally got their stuff from Kurts locker and he walked Harmony to her class to make sure nothing happened to her.

Kurt kissed Harmony softly and walked to his class(which he got to on time). An hour later Kurt met Harmony outside her class room and they walked to their spanish class together. They passed a sign up sheet for the new glee club, the only names on it were: Artie Abrahms, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohan-Chang, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry with a star after her name.

Kurt looked at the sign-up sheet.

"Maybe we should sign-up for glee" Kurt suggested in his flamboyant voice. "Why don't you sign up and i'll come with you to cheer you on, plus my voice isn't that great" Harmony, in an insecure voice.

"You have the voice of a siren, my beautiful goth angel" Kurt said dreamily. "Okay, sign me up too" Harmony said and Kurt signed their names. The couple walked to their class and still got there on time. The couple was in their spanish class, there was a new teacher, and Harmony noticed that it was the same man who was talking to Kurt earlier that morning. Since Kurt and Harmony were fluent in they didn't really pay attention.

The bell rang signalling class was over and they went to the theater and they saw: a short brunette, a black girl, a tall guy, a guy in a wheelchair, and a girl with black hair and blue streaks. At a long table there were two guyssitting.

A dark haired guy and , they all stared as the dark skinned,insecure goth girl and Pale,nicely dressed fashionista walked into the room hand-in-hand. Harmony walked on stage first in front of the microphone.

"Hi, my name is Harmony sweetheart and I will be singing 'Scars' by Allison Iraheta" Harmony said shyly.

" _Did I say somrthing stupid?_  
_there goes one more mistake_  
_I bore you with my problems?_  
_Is that why you turn away?_  
_Do you know how hard I tried_  
_To become what you want me to be?_

_Take me_  
_This is all that I've got_  
_This is all that I'm not_  
_All that I'll ever be_  
_I've got flaws, I've got faults_  
_Keep searching for your perfect heart_  
_It doesn't matter who you are_  
_We all have our scars_  
_We all have our scars_

_You say don't act like a child_  
_But what if it's a father I need?_  
_It's not like you don't know what you got yourself into_  
_Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive_  
_Do you know how hard I've tried_  
_To become what you want me to be?_

_Take me_  
_This is all that I've got_  
_This is all that I'm not_  
_All that I'll ever be_  
_I've got flaws, I've got faults_  
_Keep searching for your perfect heart_  
_It doesn't matter who you are_  
_We all have our scars_  
_We all have our scars_

_Come on, just let it go_  
_These are things you can't control_  
_Your expectations, your explanations_  
_Don't make sense to me_  
_You and your alternatives_  
_Don't send me to your therapists_  
_Deep down, I know what you mean_  
_And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be_  
_No_

_Take me_  
_This is all that I've got_  
_This is all that I'm not_  
_All that I'll ever be_  
_I've got flaws, I've got faults_  
_Keep searching for your perfect heart_  
_It doesn't matter who you are_  
_We all have our scars_  
_We all have our scars_  
_Oh no no no_

_Did I say something stupid_  
_There goes one more mistake.._." Harmony sang hauntingly and everyone clapped.

Harmony got off stage and everyone left since Kurt had already sang, he had sung 'Mr. Cellophane' from Chicago and everyone left to go home, Kurt walked Harmony home and headeded home himself.

**A.N: Hey hope you liked the first chapter the second should be up soon and sorry if Kurt is OOC, he is Bisexual in this story, see you later**

**-HeliaIsAwesome**


End file.
